


A Xmas Delight

by Tamla



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, Paula Martin/Sophie Webster, Same Sex Love - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	A Xmas Delight

With Xmas coming I decided to do a Short Story where Sophie gives Paula a very special Xmas Surprise.

It was a Friday afternoon at 4:00 PM and Paula Martin an Attorney got a Text Message from her Wife Sophie. 

"Go to The Flat, Pack some overnight things, then come to the following address, upon your arrival acknowledge to the Desk Clerk you have arrived and take it from there, trust me." with a Smiling and Kissing Emoji.

This aroused Paula's curiousity so she did what was needed to be done. She arrived at The Hotel and explained who she was.

"Oh yes, we've been waiting for you." smiled The Clerk named Don. "Come with me please."

So in the Elevator he sheepishly had to blindfold her. 

"Just doing my job." he replied.

"No worries, I understand." she replied.

So they walked down the aisle then he gave a special knock and then she was lead inside a Room. She was gently lead to a chair and then Don went into a Room where he "spoke" but Paula couldn't hear him.

He walked out and said he was going now but everything was fine. He left and then some hot Romantic Music came on.

"On The Count Of Three Open Your Eyes." called out Sophie.

So Paula did and removed the blindfold and was stunned.

Standing before her was Sophie weraring a Red Xmas Style Negligee. She wore a Santa Hat and greeted Paula.

"I heard that you've been a very good girl this year, haven't you." purred Sophie.

"Yes, well I did my best." replied Paula blushing.

"Now, don't be so modest." replied Sophie. "I heard a lot of wonderful reports and for that you must be rewarded, now stay right there." 

She quickly went and opened a Platter of Delicious Finger Food like Mini Quiche, Spanokopita (aka Spinach Pie) Sausage Rolls, and Cheese & Crackers. For Dessert they had Mini Chocolate Cakes and they had Non Alcoholic Wine.

"You must keep your wits about you at all times." replied Sophie as she toasted Paula.

"This is so nice, thanks so much." smiled Paula. 

"I'm glad you liked it." giggled Sophie. "Sometimes you need to get away from folks and people."

"Yeah, don't I know it." sighed Paula. Although she loved The Street so many folks have needed her legal expertise tht she was happy to give and their painful lack of knowledge was sometimes frustrating.

So Sophie reached out and gently kissed Paula and sat on her lap. 

"Hmm, what do we have here." Paula smirked as she looked at Sophie's Xmas Negligee. It was short but she saw that there was a Zipper that she quickly undid and Sophie sexily stood before her naked.

"You know it did look good on me but it's just as good off of me." she smiled.

"Come here you." Paula ordered huskily.

They had a wonderful night of passion. Paula kissed Sophie and then Gently carried her to the Bedroom where she took off her own clothes fell on top of her and they made love to all kinds of songs from Earned It by The Weekend, and so many others.

They kissed, caressed pleased and touched each other and reached heights of ecstasy. They slept in each other's arms happily.

The next day they had a romantic Breakfast in Bed and then went back to the Street for a fun day.


End file.
